


Death Basketball

by SABRIELE



Category: Death Parade (Anime), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, OOC, Underage - Freeform, Даркфик, ангст, драма, мистика, нецензурная лексика, смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABRIELE/pseuds/SABRIELE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мячи связаны с вашими телами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Basketball

Двери лифта раскрылись, и смуглый парень шагнул в полутёмный коридор. Оглядевшись по сторонам и недовольно цыкнув, он направился на поиски хоть кого-нибудь, кто расскажет ему, что тут происходит. В его голове было на удивление пусто и объяснить самому себе, каким лядом он оказался здесь, молодой человек не мог. Не успел юноша сделать и пары шагов, как за его спиной раскрылись двери второго лифта, выпуская из своих недр ещё одного парня. — Кагами?! — Аомине?! Два соперника удивлённо уставились друг на друга, а затем хором выпалили: — Что за хрень? — Пошли дальше, может узнаем, — предложил Дайки, просекая, что рыжий тоже не в курсе хотя бы того, где они. — Фига се! — удивлённо протянул Тайга, выходя в огромное помещение вслед за Аомине. Высоченный потолок с огромной, в несколько ярусов, низко висящей люстрой, весившей, наверняка, целую тонну. В дальнем конце зала можно было разглядеть рояль, прямо перед парнями был большой аквариум с целой кучей медуз. Барная стойка, за которой стоял пепельный блондин, с чёлкой, закрывающей правую часть лица. — Добро пожаловать. Позвольте представиться. Я ваш бармен, Деким. — Здаров, — снова хором произнесли баскетболисты и недовольно покосились друг на друга. — Я Кагами Тайга. — Аомине. — Эй, не знаешь, где это мы? — решил поинтересоваться Кагами, ероша волосы и залезая на высокий стул. Аомине молча последовал его примеру. — Если позволите, я хотел бы задать вам один вопрос, — бармен всё так же ровно, безэмоционально смотрел на двух учеников старших школ. — Помните ли вы, что было до того, как попали сюда? — Я вообще ни черта не помню! — тут же недовольно протянул Дайки, заметно хмурясь. — Ясно, а Вы? — единственный глаз, видневшийся из-за волос, уставился на Кагами. — Ну… Мы играли… На площадке, незнакомой какой-то… Да, точно! Мы играли, потом… Это не важно, — на этих словах парень заметно покраснел. — Это всё, что я помню. — Слушай, точно, как я мог забыть, — Аомине стукнул себя ладонью по лбу, прикрывая ей же потом лицо. Но Тайга всё равно видел, как появился румянец на смуглых скулах. Как они оба могли забыть, что целовались? Сперва, когда Дайки схватил Кагами за ворот майки и резко дёрнул на себя, это было просто прикосновение одних неловких губ к другим. Синие глаза смотрели с плохо скрываемым испугом в ошарашенные карминовые. А затем взгляд Тайги потеплел, как теплел всегда, когда он кормил Аомине его любимым карри, или когда ругал за то, что тот опять шлялся под дождём без зонта, и теперь из-за него прихожая как одна большая лужа. Этот взгляд был похож на лаву, что согревала и жгла Дайки изнутри непонятным восторгом. Мозолистая ладонь Кагами легла на синий затылок, притягивая ближе и углубляя поцелуй. Они целовались грубо, неловко, ударяясь зубами, раздирая губы друг друга почти в кровь, руками шаря под майками, сильнее вжимаясь в чужое тело, глотая и делясь рычанием и стонами. С полной отдачей, как на площадке, не желая уступать или сдаваться. — Благодарю, — вежливо поклонился бармен. — Так где мы? — на этот раз спрашивал Аомине. — Сейчас я объясню, в какой ситуации вы оказались. Во-первых, я не могу сказать, где вы находитесь в данный момент, — оба баскетболиста мгновенно нахмурились. — Во-вторых, вы должны будете сыграть в игру. В-третьих, игру предстоит выбрать с помощью рулетки. В-четвёртых, ставками в ней будут ваши жизни. — Э? Что? — Кагами, поражённый, застыл с открытым ртом. — Эй, парень, что за? .. — зло начал Дайки, но бармен продолжил: — В-пятых, вы не можете покинуть это место до окончания игры. Две пары глаз с сомнением и недоверием смотрели на Декима. — Тц, а если я не собираюсь играть? — с плохо скрываемой угрозой в голосе спросил Аомине. — Этого бы я Вам не советовал. Бармен отступил в сторону, стена за его спиной открылась и явила двум офигевшим ученикам… Ну, наверно, это были люди. Точнее, то, что от них осталось. В огромном количестве, тёмными тенями, скрюченные, вверх ногами, согнутые пополам в позвоночнике, то тут, то там висели человеческие тела и их отдельные части. — Fuck, — ошарашенно выдохнул Тайга. Тем временем Деким, как ни в чём не бывало, поставил пред ними коробочку с большой красной кнопкой. — Как только вы нажмёте на кнопку, запустится рулетка и выберет игру. Аомине и Кагами тяжело дышали, словно только отыграли все четыре четверти, переводя взгляд с кнопки на друг друга. Тайга поджал губы, кинул быстрый взгляд на стену с большим количеством разных бутылок с алкоголем, за которой скрылась страшная комната, перевёл взгляд на Дайки и коротко кивнул. — Тц, хрен с вами, — со злобой выплюнул ученик Тооу, ослабляя галстук. — Сделаем это! И смуглая ладонь с размаху ударила по кнопке. Большой квадрат, разбитый на девять мелких квадратиков, быстро и весело запиликал, мигая разными цветами, постепенно замедляясь, пока не остался гореть квадрат посередине. Пластина повернулась, словно в дешёвом ток-шоу, и синие и красные глаза уставились на картинку, что изображала кольцо с сеткой и оранжевый мяч. — Вы играете в баскетбол. — Ну, кто бы сомнева… Договорить Аомине не дали жуткий грохот и дым, а затем, словно рухнув с потолка, вместо огромного зала бара появилась площадка с кольцами. Всамделешняя баскетбольная площадка. — Закрой, наконец, рот! — прошипел Кагами, пиная Аомине локтём под рёбра и первым подходя к неясному чуду. Дайки же потёр глаза и пару раз ущипнул себя, но проснуться не получилось. Тогда Аомине, почесав черепушку, решил пощипать Тайгу. Пусть рыжий проснётся, а потом и его разбудит! Выхватив по лбу от Кагами за пощипывания, причём за пятую точку, оба парня окончательно убедились, что охрененно влипли. — Правила таковы. Играете двадцать минут. Кто забьёт больше мячей в корзину, тот и победитель. — Странные мячи, — форвард Сейрин взял один мяч, синего цвета, и повертел в руках. Карминовые глаза пристально смотрели на то, что находилось внутри упругого шара. И это что-то очень напоминало по форме лёгкое. Человеческое лёгкое! — Кагами-кун играет красными мячами, Аомине-кун — синими. Мячи связаны с вашими телами. В зависимости от того, какой мяч Вы забросите, Ваш противник почувствует боль в том органе, что был в мяче. — Чего, блядь?! — Тайга и Дайки теснее прижались друг к другу плечами. — Если Вы играете своим мячом, но забивают Вам, цвет мяча меняется. Если забиваете мяч своего цвета, то продолжаете играть им. — Мне кажется, или этот парень псих? — спросил Аомине, вертя в руках самый обычный, оранжевобокий шарик. — Забей. Играем и валим отсюда! — ответил ему Кагами, скидывая рубаху и выходя на центр площадки. Деким забрал мяч у Дайки и встал на место судьи. — Первый мяч — разыгрывающий, чтобы узнать, с какого цвета начинать. Правила вам понятны? — Погнали, — хором ответили извечные соперники. — Да начнётся игра! И маленькое оранжевое солнце взлетает вверх. Конечно же, первый данк, обманным манёвром слева направо обойдя Тайгу, закатал Аомине. Довольно оскалившись, он смотрел на кислую моську рыжего и уже наклонился за мячом, но рука застыла на полпути. Вместо оранжевого перед Дайки был синий мяч, в котором, словно заспиртованная, была печень. Сглотнув вязкий ком, он всё же взял мерзость в руки. На ощупь это было словно обычный баскетбольный мяч, но внутри была точь-в-точь такая же печень, как у скелета в кабинете биологии. Впрочем, они же ведь не особо-то и смотрят на шарик во время игры, так? Аомине привычно оскалился, отбивая мяч, выходя вновь на центр, и пошёл в атаку. Обманный проход справа, финт на прыжок и снова рывок, резкое торможение и бесформенный бросок. Кагами не успевает заблокировать мяч, и тот оказывается в кольце, шурша сеткой. И как только это происходит, Тайга болезненно вскрикивает, хватаясь за правый бок под рёбрами и не совсем удачно приземляясь. Печень. Кагами схватился за печень. — Тайга! — рыжий слышит страх в голосе Аомине. Тот подбегает к нему, помогает подняться. — Всё хорошо, показалось, — рыжеволосый легко улыбается, глядя в синие глаза. Но Дайки не верит. Лишь срывается и на всех парах несётся к Декиму, хватает его за грудки и встряхивает. — Какого хрена только что было? — рычит он в непроницаемое, бледное лицо. — Мячи связаны с вашими телами. В зависимости от того, какой мяч вы забросите, Ваш противник почувствует боль в том органе, что был в мяче. — Теме… — Хватит, успокойся! Кагами успевает оттащить упирающегося баскетболиста от бармена до того, как тот додумается ударить. Гул аэропорта привычен для Тайги, а вот Аомине явно не доволен. Дайки предпочитает тишину и покой. Ну, и пожрать. Кагами отчётливо видит, как его друг сжимает челюсти, когда объявляют, что их рейс задерживается. В синих глазах явное желание прибить и рыжего, и всех вокруг, а потом поспать. Хорошенько поспать! — Эй, ну чего ты? — ладонь Тайги ласково треплет волосы на макушке, а улыбка тёплым лучом проникает в сердце. И Аомине успокаивается, расслабляется от этой нехитрой… Ласки? Выглядит как дружеский жест, ничего более, но Дайки видит, с каким трепетом ловят каждое изменение в его лице эти невероятные карминовые глаза. — Ты глянь, педики! Кагами нервно дёргает плечом, а под ладонью уже пустота, а не короткие волосы. Чёртов самый быстрый игрок! — Чё вякнул? — приподнимая верхнюю губу, словно зверь показывая клыки, спрашивает Аомине у паренька, которого за шкирняк уже приподнял над землёй. — Что вы педики! У-у-у, да парню от страха снесло крышу. Или просто дурак. Говорить почти двухметровому человеку с атлетической комплекцией и явной жаждой убийства в глазах такое… Дурак. — Ахомине, отпусти его. — Сейчас ударю и отпущу. — Хватит, — ладонь ложится на плечо, и Дайки подчиняется. Неосознанно, просто потому, что это Тайга. — Я тут видел недалеко площадку, — Кагами тем временем доставал мяч из рюкзака, — сыграем? — Эй! Эй, Бакагами, ты чего завис? Затуманенные вишнёвые глаза уставились на смуглое лицо, но через мгновенье парень тряхнул головой и виновато произнёс: — Прости, задумался, — Тайга не хотел говорить то, что вспомнил. Какого хрена они делали в аэропорту? Встречали Алекс? Но рыжий точно помнит, что объявили о задержке ИХ рейса. Бред бредовый. — Как будто есть чем, — проворчал, отходя, Аомине. — Я всё слышал. Дайки вновь взял в руки синий мяч и поморщился. Теперь там была почка. Неожиданно вспомнилось лицо Кагами, искажённое болью, когда он забил предыдущий мяч. Синие тонкие брови нахмурились, на лбу пролегла складка. Как же там сказал этот бармен? «Если Вы играете своим мячом, но забивают Вам, цвет мяча меняется.» Идея, конечно, была абсурдной, но проверить надо. А значит, придётся пропустить Тайгу к кольцу и дать ему забить. Всё это дерьмо —, а уж тем более их жизни — гораздо важнее игровой гордости. Кагами уже нападал, улыбаясь, как дурной. Это и было самым превосходным в их играх один на один — восторг, дикий восторг в вишнёвых глазах, который являлся зеркальным отражением глаз самого Аомине. Он настолько подвис на внешности Тайги, что действительно потерял мяч. Коронный прыжок со штрафной, безумный полёт красно-рыжим росчерком и мощный данк, которым Дайки не смог насладиться до конца. Как только мяч отшуршал сеткой, смуглую спину пронзила резкая боль. Аомине показалось, что в левую почку вонзили здоровенный нож. Но боль прошла уже через мгновенье, оставив за собой непонимание и липкий страх. Непонимание того, как они в таком дерьме оказались и что вообще происходит, а вот страх… Страх причинить боль Кагами, которому, кстати, надо бы дать в глаз за враньё! — Дайки! — его трясли за плечо и внимательно рассматривали этими невозможными карминовыми глазами. — Ахомине, ты чё, боишься летать? — Кагами, с искрящимися смешинками в глазах, внимательно смотрел на него. — А я откуда знаю? — недовольно надув тонкие губы, пробубнил Дайки. — Я не летал никогда! — Ну, давай я возле окна сяду? — с барского плеча предложил Тайга. — Хрен тебе, а не окно. Так хоть ты рядом, а там всякие… — Пышногрудые стюардессы в коротких юбках? — с тонким намёком сказал рыжий. Аомине осклабился и резко выкинул руку вперёд, опуская её на пах Кагами и несильно сжимая. Тайга охнул, закусывая губу, и попытался сбросить наглую смуглую клешню, но Дайки начал водить рукой вверх-вниз, параллельно нагнувшись и жарко зашептав на покрасневшее ушко: — Ещё не въехал, Бакагами, что я предпочёл кое-что поинтересней? — Самолёт… — Чего? — удивлённо посмотрел на него Тайга. — Что мы делали в самолёте? — всё ещё не переварив всплывшие воспоминания, прошептал Аомине. — Эй! Кагами опять трясёт его за плечо, и тут Дайки вспоминает и том, что надо бы кому-то навалять. Он изворачивается, оказываясь за спиной у рыжего, и делает захват, так что теперь шея Тайги в плену его руки. — Ах ты пиздливый засранец! — Что ты делаешь, Ахомине? — Кто тут пиздел, что ему не больно и вообще показалось? — смуглый локоть чуть сильнее сдавил горло. — Всё, всё, каюсь! Сквозь хрипы и смех выдавливае Кагами и его отпускают. Такова забота Аомине о его хрупком здоровье. И эта забота его когда-нибудь доконает. Парни совершенно забыли о том, где они, пока лишённый каких-либо эмоций голос не напомнил: — Вы должны закончить игру. Деким, всё так же похожий на фонарный столб, стоял на краю площадки. — А что будет, когда игра закончится? — Простите, этого я не могу сказать. — Слушай… — задумчиво протянул Тайга, вертя в руках красный мяч с правым лёгким. — Ведь забивать-то необязательно… — Мазать? — Ну да… Или просто не бить по кольцу. — А это идея, — Дайки потёр подбородок, — просто тренировка на дриблинг. — Нет, кидать в корзину периодически всё же придётся… — Договорились. Время шло, они так же играли красным мячом, иногда бросая его в кольцо, но не попадая. Бармен молчал, а значит, так было можно. Приободренные этим и ещё тем, что огромные часы, отмеряющие время их игры, показывали, что осталось всего пять минут. Пять минут. До конца. Аомине крыл Кагами со спины, больше стараясь не мяч отобрать, а полапать везде, куда шаловливые ручки дотянутся. — Что ты делаешь? — прошипел Тайга, красный, как помидор, и глазами указал на Декима. Мяч рыжий и без помощи Дайки потерял, и тот откатился в аут. — Да плевать! Сильная рука легла на талию, притягивая Кагами к пышущему жаром телу. Аомине уже собирался поцеловать, как вдруг… — Мне мало этого, — горячие ладони шарили под мокрой от пота майкой рыжего, оглаживая литые мышцы. Тайга в ответ тихо стонал в поцелуй и прогибался от ласк. Только они могли додуматься играть в ожидании самолёта. Теперь оба потные и, наверняка, не очень приятно пахнущие. — Так, стоп! — Кагами едва хватило силы воли оттолкнуть такое желанное тело и строго посмотреть в похотливые синие глаза. — Тут куча народа! — Дайки скептически изогнул бровь и демонстративно осмотрелся по сторонам — ни души. — И нужно возвращаться в аэропорт. И хоть как-то ополоснуться в туалете. — Да-да, конечно, — как-то слишком поспешно согласился Аомине. Похватав рюкзаки, баскетболисты направились обратно в здание. Туалет они нашли достаточно быстро и Тайга, бросив под ноги портфель, тут же открутил кран и сунул голову под воду. — Эх, хоро… Договорить Кагами не дала стальная хватка повыше локтя, а после его достаточно резво потащили к кабинкам. — Бля, Ахомине, ты спятил? Дайки не ответил, вновь впиваясь грубым поцелуем в искусанные губы, не обращая внимания на попытки рыжего отстраниться. Слишком долго и слишком сильно хотел он прикоснуться к этому телу. Тайга тихо заскулил в поцелуй, когда Аомине сжал его соски, а затем удивлённо-восхищённо охнул, когда юркие пальцы расправились с пуговицей и молнией, стягивая джинсовые шорты вместе с бельём. Шальные синие глаза неотрывно смотрели в вишнёвые, подёрнутые пеленой желания и возбуждения. Дайки хищно и невероятно пошло ухмыльнулся, поднёс свою ладонь к лицу и пару раз провёл языком по ней, а затем, уже влажную от слюны, опустил на стоящий колом член Кагами. Тайга тихо застонал, прикусывая губу и ударяясь затылком о стену. — Тшшшш… — прошептал Аомине, кусая его за мочку уха, — ты ведь не хочешь, чтоб нас застукали? Кагами был готов поклясться, что сейчас этот засранец издевательски улыбается. Шершавая от постоянного дриблинга рука двигалась на плоти Тайги, заставляя выгибаться, сжимать чужие плечи, толкаться бёдрами. Дверь туалета хлопнула, и Кагами бы вскрикнул от неожиданности, но смуглая ладонь закрыла ему рот, тогда как другая остановила своё движение на члене рыжего, и теперь лишь большой палец массировал головку. Дайки улыбался, словно псих, даже не собираясь убирать руки и внимательно прислушиваясь к звукам за дверью кабинки. Неизвестный человек сделал свои дела, помыл руки и удалился, снова хлопнув дверью. Тайга, красный, словно варёный рак, хотел уже укусить наглую лапищу, что мешала нормально дышать, но Аомине снова поразил его. Когда безбашенный засранец успел и себя освободить от одежды, да ещё и столь бесшумно и незаметно, Кагами не понял. Рыжий лишь осознал, что каменный стояк Дайки трётся о его возбужденную до предела плоть, а затем всё та же сильная рука обхватывает оба члена и начинает их надрачивать. Оба парня тихо простонали от удовольствия, совершенно забыв о конспирации. — Да… Блядь, да… Рука Кагами тоже легла на их члены, создавая ещё большее единение. Чувствовать друг друга, нежную кожу и каждую венку, ловить жаркое, пошлое, влажное дыхание с с чужих губ — абсолютно крышесносно. Тайга кончил с тихим, утробным рычанием. Аомине двинул рукой ещё пару раз и тоже излился, пачкая и свою, и чужую руку поверх семени Кагами, кусая рыжего за плечо. — Ничё так, — отдышавшись после мощного оргазма, Дайки было полез опять целоваться, но ему помешал женский голос, вещавший из динамиков о том, что объявлена посадка на их рейс. — Ахомине, я прибью тебя, мудак ты такой! — Ой, а чё я тут вспомнил… — нараспев произнёс Дайки, — ты, я, туалет аэропорта… Карминовые глаза вначале удивлённо уставились на него, а затем Аомине наслаждался тем, как румянец с лица Тайги плавно переползает на шею. — Я прибью тебя, Ахомине! Дайки вовремя отпрыгнул в сторону, уворачиваясь от подзатыльника, и, весело хохоча, подхватил мяч, устремляясь к кольцу. Кагами, не теряя ни минуты, принялся догонять и успел в последний момент, как всегда, прыгнув невероятно высоко, зацепить кончиками пальцев красный бок мяча, в котором плавало лёгкое, и сбить точность броска. — Хрен тебе! — рыжий, донельзя довольный собой, схватил мяч и сам пошёл в атаку. И снова дриблинг до синяков, финты и ускорения до размытых пятен перед глазами. Они жили баскетболом, дышали им! Здесь, на площадке, словно связанные невидимой нитью, понимая друг друга без слов. Слова им никогда и не были нужны. Тем, в ком живут звериные инстинкты, слова без надобности. Хватит взгляда, жеста, усмешки, рыка. В конце концов, именно баскетболу они обязаны и тем, что встретились. Ну, ещё Куроко. Воспоминание об общем друге волной прошило мозг. Три минуты до конца игры. Куроко… Куроко… Память что-то пытается выдать, но никак, и это бесит Дайки. — Тецу… — неосознанно шепчет он, но Тайга слышит. Даже не слышит, просто чувствует. — Аомине-кун, — Куроко, как обычно, словно вылезший из-под земли, стоял перед старым другом, — домо. — Чё ещё за домо? Зачем звал, Тецу? — Поговорить. О Кагами-куне. — Э? — И о поездке с ним. — Ой, нет. Куроко умеет взять и заставить! Хотя сам распасовщик уверен, что он просто поговорил. Тьфу! — Йо, Кагами! — рука взлетает в приветствии, а сердце радостно и учащенно бьётся, видя знакомую фигуру, что поворачивается к нему, видя эту широченную довольную улыбку и сияние глаз. Дайки только сейчас осознал, насколько же он сам счастлив, когда видит такую реакцию Тайги на себя. Именно эту — первую, неконтролируемую, искреннюю — пока рыжий не опомнится и не скажет сухое «привет». Но в этот раз… — Ну, Ахомине! — жалобно прохныкала двухметровая детинушка. — Блядь, Кагами, отвали! — Дайки аж шарахнулся от такого Тайги. — Ну поехали, поехали, поехали! — Да отъебись! По лицу Кагами пробежала тень едва сдерживаемой злости и обиды. — Ладно. Тайга разворачивается и, подобрав мяч, молча уходит прочь с площадки. Аомине в сердцах пинает ни в чём неповинную лавку ногой, зло сжимая кулаки. Поиграли, мать его! Дайки ещё долго бродит по улицам, пока ноги сами не приносят его туловище к дому Тайги. Палец уже жмёт на звонок, а плечи передёргиваются. Аомине неловко стоять вот так, в ожидании разговора. Дверь открывается, являя ему крайне хмурого Кагами в одних шортах. Взяв себя в руки и прекратив пялиться на обнажённый торс, Дайки на одном дыхании выдаёт: — Чего ты пристал именно ко мне с этой дурацкой поездкой? У тебя же куча друзей, а ты меня долбишь! — Она не дурацкая… — обиженно бурчит рыжий, уходя вглубь квартиры и тем самым показывая, что гость может пройти. Аомине довольно ухмыляется и быстро скидывает кроссовки, параллельно захлопывая дверь. Всё это делается на автомате: он здесь не первый раз и очень надеялся, что не последний. Тайга отходчив. Вспыльчив, словно порох от искры в жаркий день, но отходчив. «Добрый он слишком», — так говорит Тецу. Так говорит и команда Кагами, так говорит даже зануда Мидорима и псих Акаши. Так думает и сам Дайки. А ещё говорят, что они очень похожи. — Ты не ответил, — Аомине возвышается над Тайгой, закрывая экран телевизора. Кагами обречённо вздыхает и смущённо отводит взгляд. Сцуко, ещё и ломается. — Я вообще с Кисе собирался, остальные не могут. Мы уже и билеты купили, но ему в последний момент съёмки назначили, и он теперь не может, — всё тише и тише говорил Тайга. Аомине пару раз ошарашенно сморгнул, а затем зло спросил: — Бакагами, ты совсем офонарел?! Ты мне тут сидишь и базаришь о том, что ебёшь мне две недели мозг, только потому что тебя Рёта кинул? То есть, блядь, ты меня только после этого допёр позвать? — скрыть явную обиду в голосе не получилось. Информация больно ударила по самолюбию — ему предпочли Кисе. А ведь Дайки казалось, да нет же, он был уверен, что его единственный достойный соперник чувствует то же самое. — Я сразу предлагал тебя позвать! — возмущению Тайги не было предела. — Но Кисе сказал, что ты противный и вредный и из принципа будешь отпираться и не поедешь! И он прав был, как бы! — уже язвительно закончил рыжий. — Я ещё устрою этой болтливой блондинке! Аомине перевёл взгляд на виновато-обиженное лицо Кагами, хмыкнул и… Сдался. Действительно, если бы был Кисе, то хрен бы куда он поехал, тем более полетел, а вот если только с Тайгой… — Хуй с тобой, поехали, — махнув рукой, дал согласие Дайки. Кагами издал нечто похожее на писк маленькой и не очень вменяемой девочки и попытался с прыжка обнять Аомине. В итоге оба с грохотом развалились на полу. — Слезь с меня, лосяра! — прокряхтел Дайки. — Эй, я поменьше некоторых вешу! — Хрен там! — Хочешь фотки отеля покажу? — ёрзая на Аомине, чем вогнал в краску и себя, и его, спросил Тайга — Угу. Радостный Кагами резко подорвался и натурально поскакал к компу. — Беру свои слова назад, ты не лось, ты — конь! — хохотнул Дайки. Пришлось пол вечера обиженного и злого Тайгу упрашивать дать ему пожрать. — Мы собирались лететь в горы, кататься на лыжах, — тихо сказал Аомине, отбивая мяч. Так лучше думалось и вспоминалось. — Точно! — теперь была очередь Кагами хлопать себя ладонью по лбу. — Я помню, как ты согласился, как ворчал в аэропорту, как мы играли на площадке неподалёку, потом поцелуй, туалет, — в этих моментах голос Тайги перешёл на шёпот. — Помню, как сели в самолёт, и ты и там умудрился меня облапать! — Ни хрена не знаю! — безапелляционно заявил Дайки, перебрасывая мяч Кагами. — Всё моё! Когда хочу, тогда и трогаю! — А-Аомине! — Но вот что было потом? Выбив мяч из рук зазевавшегося рыжего, Дайки рванул к кольцу, но Кагами успел накрыть его, ловко отбирая мяч. Оба совершенно забыли о том, что забивать нельзя. Во время игры всё было просто, были только они. Аомине прошёл Тайгу, прыгая и собираясь забить. Кагами тоже прыгнул и заблокировал бы бросок, но Дайки в последний момент изогнулся, уходя от блока и бросил из совершенно немыслимой позиции. И попал. Грудь Тайги пронзила резкая, острая боль. Из прыжка упав сразу на колени, Кагами закрыл рот рукой, откашливаясь и с ужасом смотря на кровь на своей ладони. Две минуты до конца игры. — Тайга! — насмерть перепуганный голос Аомине и наконец возвращающиеся воспоминания. — Твою ж на хрен мать, что это было? — Дайки вцепился в подлокотники кресел с такой силой, что костяшки побелели. — Воздушная яма. Всё уже закончилось, — облегчённо выдохнул Кагами. — Да я ж надеюсь! Смуглые ловкие пальцы принялись быстро расстёгивать ремень безопасности. — Ты чё делаешь? — удивление в голосе Тайги весьма подстегнуло. — Нельзя, скоро посадка. — Пф, мне нужна компенсация за стресс. Просто необходимо пополнить жизненные силы. И, совершенно не обращая внимания на возмущённое размахивание руками, Аомине запустил руку в рыжую шевелюру, притягивая к себе за затылок и чуть привстав со своего места, чтобы навалиться и полностью подчинить. Кагами, для порядка, полупасил его с секунду, а затем с жаром стал отвечать. Кусать тонкие губы и тут же зализывать, посасывать язык и играть с ним, сплетаясь в бешеном танце, щекотать нёбо самым кончиком языка. За спиной раздалось недовольное ворчание, грозящее перерасти в нехилый скандал, но Тайга почувствовал даже сквозь поцелуй, как ухмыльнулся Дайки, и был просто уверен, что сейчас все недовольные лицезреют длинный смуглый фак. — Прекрати вытворять такое на людях, — прошептал Кагами в полуоткрытые губы, когда Аомине всё же оторвался от него. — Почему? Всё моё, — рука прошлась от волос, вдоль тела, к бедру и сжала ягодицу, обтянутую тканью шорт. Самолёт заметно тряхнуло, затем ещё раз, и ещё. — Что это? — Дайки заметно побледнел и опустился обратно в своё кресло. — Опять воздушная яма? — Я не знаю. Тряска уже не прекращалась, в салоне начали кричать и заметно запахло палёным. Аомине крепко схватил руку Тайги и сжал пальцы. Кагами перевёл на него перепуганный взгляд, но не увидел того же в синих глазах — сапфиры блестели уверенностью и сосредоточенностью. Ни капли страха. Неестественный гул и скрежет ударили по ушам, самолёт накренило вбок, люди беспрерывно что-то выкрикивали. Аомине чувствовал, как его подбросило в кресле, словно огромную стальную птицу понесло вниз. Снова оглушающий скрежет, и расширенные глаза с ужасом смотрят на то, как впереди, через несколько кресел, разрывается металл, открывая вид на внешний мир, небо и трассу внизу, к которой они так стремительно несутся. Дайки, словно в замедленной и жуткой съёмке, видел, как вырывало из пола кресла вместе с людьми, видел их перекошенные от страха лица, летающие вещи и неумолимо приближающуюся землю под бездонным безразличным небом. И всё же Аомине успел заметить кусок металла, летящий в Тайгу, чью руку он по-прежнему сжимал. Инстинкты сработали раньше, чем он сам осознал. Дайки прыгнул, закрывая собой Кагами. — Нет! Последнее, что он помнил, — слёзы в карминовых глазах и кровь на губах. А затем лишь тьма. Рука Аомине, схватившая запястье Тайги, ослабила хватку. Синие глаза неотрывно смотрели в вишнёвые, ища в них ответ. И ответ был. Просто Кагами помнил немного больше. Как ему удалось открыть глаза, Тайга не понимал. Ресницы слиплись от крови, голова, да и всё тело гудело и болело. Кагами просто знал, что должен, обязан. Зачем? Аомине. Чтобы найти Аомине! Тяжелые веки всё же удалось поднять и оглядеться. Всюду, куда доставал взгляд, были лишь кровь и огонь. Вернувшийся слух донёс рёв пламени, грохот взрывов, крики! Истошные крики людей. Но всё это не имело значения: перед глазами была лишь кисть. Смуглая кисть без нескольких пальцев. Дайки лежал совсем рядом. Не так далеко, но для израненного, переломанного тела огромное расстояние. Ну, нет! Аомине защитил его, и Тайга его ни за что не бросит. Муть в голове прогнать не удавалось и, перестав пытаться разобраться, почему ноги его не слушаются и так сильно болят, Кагами на руках начал подтягиваться к Дайки. Импульсы мозга о том, что ноги превратились в кровавое месиво из кусков костей и ошмётков плоти, помутневшее сознание отвергало. Как и то, что из груди Аомине торчал кусок железа, распанахавший парню всю грудную клетку. Лицо Дайки было повернуто в другую сторону, а крикнуть, позвать его Тайга не мог, сил уже не хватало. Он наконец коснулся изуродованной руки, потряс, но реакции не было. Из последних сил, боясь вновь потерять сознание, Кагами подтянулся ещё, приподнимаясь на одной руке, а другой поворачивая побелевшее, окровавленное лицо к себе. Бледное. Слишком бледное для смуглого оттенка кожи Аомине. Паника захлестнула сердце. Паника и боль. Стеклянные синие глаза безучастно смотрели в никуда. Безразлично. Холодно. Мёртво. — Нет! Нет, нет, нет! Разодраные, дрожащие пальцы гладили холодные скулы, лоб, убирая слипшиеся от крови пряди, целуя мёртвые губы. — Нет, Дайки, нет! Пожалуйста, очнись! Горячие слёзы размывали кровь на лицах двоих парней, а Тайга всё шептал, всё звал его по имени, всё просил его вернуться. Кагами даже не чувствовал боли в собственном изуродованном теле. Сердце разрывало от ужаса на миллионы кусков. Сердце, что через несколько секунд перестало биться. — Мы мертвы, — едва слышно произнёс в пустоту Аомине. — Нас больше нет, — так же тихо вырвалось у Тайги. Они молчали секунду, а может быть и вечность. Чёрт его знает, ведь они уже за гранью жизни. — Прости, — неожиданно всхлипнув, Кагами упирается лбом в чужие колени. Дайки чувствует горячие слёзы, чувствует, как судорожно дышит Тайга, с перерывами, захлёбываясь, как сжимает ткань его шорт пальцами. — Про-прости! Господи, прости меня! А ведь действительно, если бы Кагами не уговорил его, то Аомине бы не погиб. Ведь это вина рыжего, что Дайки оказался в том самолёте. А так он валялся бы сейчас дома на диване, отбиваясь от Сацуки, что заставляла его убираться да ходить с ней по магазинам. В уголках глаз защипало. Играл бы по вечерам на площадке… Один. Узнал бы о гибели Тайги. Горло словно сдавило невидимой рукой, отбирая дыхание. Причём тут Кагами? Его лучший соперник не мог знать, что долбаная летающая махина упадёт. Вины Тайги здесь нет. Как и злости или обиды у Аомине. Есть лишь страшное осознание собственной смерти, незаконченной жизни. И жуткой боли от того, что ЕГО Кагами, только-только ставший его, мёртв. Несправедливо. Жестоко. Сильная ладонь зарывается в красные волосы, чтобы успокоить, поднять, притянуть, обнять, но… — Вы должны закончить игру. Лицо у Декима словно маска, ему нет дела до их смерти. — Кто ты? — голос Дайки хрипит сильнее обычного. — Судья. — Что будет, когда игра закончится? — Один из Вас переродится, другого же ждёт забвение. — Хуй там! Эй, Бакагами! — Аомине тянет за волосы, заставляя Тайгу выпрямиться, а затем прижимается своим лбом к его. — Ну что? Изо всех сил в последний раз? Бешеный оскал на смуглом лице великолепен. Из синих глаз льются злые, бессильные слёзы. А ещё в них сверкают молнии. Зона. — А то! — Тайга скалится так же, по-звериному, и в карминовых глазах через мгновенье такие же молнии. Минута до конца игры. Захлёбываясь осознанием, они играли. Как никогда дико, с безумными глазами и невменяемыми улыбками, не обращая внимания на мокрые дорожки на щеках. До скручивающей боли в мышцах и безмерной усталости. Они играли. В последний раз. Отчаянно, но не обречённо. Не сдаваясь. Они не сдавались в жизни, не сдадутся и перед лицом смерти. И снова, как в той, самой первой игре, Кагами просто прыгнул чуть выше, просто пронёс мяч мимо руки Аомине и забил данк. Дайки даже не чувствует боли в желудке, органе, что был в мяче. Боль в сердце — единственная, что существует. И звук об окончании, этот гудок, такой же, как на самой обычной игре. Там, в мире живых. Четыре — четыре. Они равны. Равны друг другу и здесь. — Прошу за мной, — бармен повернулся к ним спиной. Он уже осудил, но они не узнают этого, пока не войдут в двери лифтов, что доставят их. — Дайте нам немного времени, — выйдя чуть вперёд, тяжело дыша после невероятной игры, твёрдо просит Тайга. — Пожалуйста. Деким лишь кивает и уходит за барную стойку. Аомине идёт к дивану, что изгибается полукругом около низкого столика, и садится на пол. Кагами усмехается: как всегда. Это была странная привычка Дайки — он всегда садился на пол, на землю, будто боялся, что диван или лавка его не выдержат. Тайга садится на диван так, что Аомине оказывается между его ног, аккуратно, нежно пальцами приподнимает подбородок с лёгким налётом щетины, заставляя Дайки запрокинуть голову назад и смотреть ему в глаза. Синие, похожие на полуночное небо или бездонный океан и кроваво-красные, похожие на густую горячую лаву. Они так много не успели, так много не узнали, так много не увидели. Кагами лишь смотрит в эти, похожие на омуты, глаза. Слёзы Тайги бессильными каплями падают на лицо Аомине, смешиваясь в одну общую дорожку боли. Слова никогда им не были нужны. Лишь слёзы — горькие, злые, жгучие, отчаянные. Лишь поцелуи — солёно-сладкие, тягучие, прощальные. И лишь объятья — крепкие, до боли, до нежелания отпускать, сильнее, чтобы ещё ближе, чтобы воедино. В последний раз. Лёгкий кашель прерывает их, и Деким ждёт, что парни попросят ещё, но единственный глаз в удивлении расширяется — в глазах этих странных мальчишек ни капли былого страха, обиды и смирения. Они улыбаются, оба одинаково открыто, и больше не боятся. Бармен молча ведёт их к лифтам, а за его спиной Дайки забрасывает руку на плечо Кагами и с ядовитой усмешкой тянет: — Эй, Бакагами! Я, конечно, предпочитаю большие сиськи, но лучше бы тебе поднапрячься и переродиться путёвым игроком! Да и задница твоя поприятней сисек! — Аомине хозяйским движением ощупывает упругий филей Тайги. — Готов продать себя в рабство Акаши, если в следующей жизни ты не будешь таким же высокомерным ублюдком! — Кагами от души даёт засранцу щелбана по лбу. А Деким, уже ожидающий их, всё так же смотрит. Они не бахвалятся и не храбрятся, им действительно не страшно больше. Оба полностью уверены, что переродятся и встретятся в следующей жизни. Жаль. Судья уважает людей, живущих полной жизнью, но свой вердикт уже вынес. Аомине и Кагами становятся перед дверьми, что уже раскрылись. Всего лишь шаг… — Дайки, — синие глаза смотрят на Тайгу. Тот стоит и протягивает к нему руку раскрытой ладонью. — Найди меня прежде, чем я успею соскучиться. — Ха? Это будет гораздо раньше, чем ты думаешь! Пальцы Аомине едва касаются пальцев Кагами, на прощанье, лишь мимолётно, и оба шагают в лифт, гордо и с вызовом вздёргивая подбородки. Двери закрываются, унося так и непокорённых даже смертью. А Декиму пора встречать следующих гостей. Жаль. Жаль, если ему придётся судить их ещё раз.


End file.
